


You scared the shit out of me

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: Robin’s had enough of Strike’s unwillingness to accept help.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	You scared the shit out of me

It’s non negotiable,” she fumed. “You scared the shit out of me. When Pat found you, she thought you’d broken your neck. Also, how are you going to manage with a broken wrist?”  
“I will manage, don’t worry about me,” he muttered grumpily, not meeting her gaze. “There’s nowhere for you to sleep anyway.”  
“It’s fine - we’ll share the bed,” she said breezily, continuing to make her way up the narrow staircase, ahead of him.  
“What?” he snorted incredulously. “I won’t be able to sleep with you next to me. I might have a broken wrist but I’m not a bloody monk, Robin.”  
“Right – well I’ve thought about that. I’d be disappointed if you were a monk,” she challenged him, a pink tinge running from her chest to her cheek.


End file.
